knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emica Tachibana
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| — Emica Tachibana. |} Emica Tachibana is the daughter of Sakura and Daichi Tachibana who have their own business, she is a student at a private school in Kyoto to help her take over her family business when she is ready. She is also the fiance of Seijuro Akashi. Appearance Emica is an average height girl and fair skin with long black hair, reaching past her shoulders and a shade of grey eyes along with a slim and hourglass figure. In her school uniform she wears a white blouse with a navy and a red tie with lines of black and gold, she wears this with a grey skirt, grey knee-high socks and black flats. Our of her school uniform she tends to wear expensive clothes despite not wanting to, she tends to wear dark and neutral colours as she doesn't like bright coloured clothes. Personality Emica is a very kind and sociable girl, it is easy for her to strike up a conversation and make friends - she is also very helpful and she offers to help anyone who needs help. Due to this many people are often taken back as they expect her to be snobbish as she is very wealthy, however Emica doesn't see wealth as an important factor when meeting someone and highly dislikes spending money on expensive things, except if it is for people she loves and cares about. She is protective over her younger brother and doesn't want him to be pressured to take over the family business after he, and so advises him to follow more hobbies and to pay attention to what he wants to do, Due to her being in line to take over her family's business, Emica is also very intelligent and strategical as she finds ways to improve her family's branch reach and to make important decisions with clients, meetings and projects. She takes this very seriously as one move could make a huge dent in any business and lose money and partnerships. Emica has also shown to be patience as her fiance, Seijuro Akashi doesn't really pay much attention to her trying to get close to him - she never pushes him into something he doesn't want to but is always there to talk and comfort him, she also cheers him on in matches. However when he lost he started to show her a different and more gentle side which took her time to get used to, still she never used this as an advantage and always waited for him. Emica has also shown to have a strong backbone as she doesn't let people run all over her, if something is wrong she will show and tell her opinion no matter who she's talking to - she refuses to back down from pointless and terrible decisions/situations. Background Emica is the first and elder child of Sakura and Daichi Tachibana, ever since she has been born she has been brought up to know how to handle businesses as she will take over her family’s business when she is older. Despite this she was well loved and cared for, she is greatly treasured by her parents and staff around her home. She was three years old when her brother, Takashi was born. As she grew Emica became more involved in her family’s business, she would help her parents make decisions of projects, partners and sales. As she started to attend school she would excel in many subjects and receive high marks, as such she was accepted in a private school and took courses that would help her in the future. It was during her time from junior high to high school that Emica would be in an arrange married to Akashi, her parents met the latter father and all of them accepted and proved of the marriage. As such Emica and Akashi would be forced to spend time together, however Akashi showed little interest in her as a fiance but more so as a person. They became somewhat close as Emica got used and would understand Akashi's personality. Story coming soon... Skills Emica is highly intelligent and strategical and will work out numerous scenarios for everything from her family's business to basketball. She also posses high amount of knowledge of many things as she deemed it important for when she would take over her family's business. Emica is also bilingual. Relationships Parents Emica is very close with her parents and never hesitates to ask them for them, she has helped them numerous times with sorting out their business and is grateful to have learned a grate deal from them. Despite them getting into disagreements they all love each other very much. Takashi Tachibana Emica is very kind and gentle towards her younger brother, she doesn't want him to be pressured to take over the family business after her and tells him to follow his own dreams. She is protective over him as many wealthy parents have come with a set in mind to marry Takashi to their daughters, but Emica refused them all, she also gives him her support to go to a public school instead of a private and wealthy one. She was surprised to see Takashi wanting to see Akashi play basketball and to see Takashi take an interest in the sport. Seijuro Akashi Emica is Akashi's finance and met him after it was announced that the two would have an arranged marriage together, however when they spent time alone Akashi did not seem interested in her as a fiance but more so as a person. They became somewhat close as Emica got used and would understand Akashi's personality, when Akashi lost in the WinterCups he has shown to be more gentle and kinder to Emica, the two have grown closer and spend more time with each other that Emica now calls him "Seiju-kun". Emica has also revealed that Akashi hangs out with Takashi a lot and teaches him basketball which makes her happy. Tetsuya Kuroko Emica seems to have a good relationship with Kuroko, happily greeting him whenever the two see each other and striking up a comfortable conversation with him. Taiga Kagami Emica doesn't have a good relationship with Kagami as she see's him as "arrogant" "cocky" "annoying" and "selfish". She finds his goal to defeat the Generation of Miracles "stupid" and tells him to remember that the Generation of Miracles are still young and human - not monsters. Emica told Kagami that there are people in life you just can’t beat and you have to deal with it - instead of being "childish" and a sore loser. Satsuki Momoi Emica has a close relationship to Momoi, she finds her very fun and cute. The two like to hang out with one another by either spending the day out or talk about basketball, Momoi likes to ask Emica about her relationship with Akashi and Emica would ask about Momoi's love life as well.. The two also often have sleepovers. Trivia * The name Emica means "blessed" and Tachibana means "wild orange" * Emica is a big foodie, her favourite food is chicken. *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE: ** Her motto is "Patience yields focus" ** Her favourite colour is purple. ** Her favourite times of day are mornings and afternoons. ** Her favourite animals are tigers. ** Her hobby is painting. *According to KUROFES: **She is a member of the Student Council. **Her best subjects are Maths, Management and Arts. **She has a mother, father and younger brother. ** She is a good cook and likes to bake. ** She mostly spends her days off with Akashi. ** She greatly dislikes any horror and medical related things. ** Her type of man is someone who is caring. ** She is a big foodie and eats lots of servings. ** She calls Akashi "Seiju-kun" a few months after the WinterCups. Category:Female